Clear The History
by SLSPNOUATTLKFan
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place sometime after 4.18. After discovering the Supernatural books, the boys discover Supernatural Fanfiction.


A/N: Hi everyone! This is my 2nd Supernatural oneshot. I have to say I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. It takes place sometime after Sam and Dean discovered the Supernatural books. Hope you like it!

...

Sam opened his eyes and sat up. Something wasn't right. He looked over toward his brothers bed. Empty. Then his eyes went over to the clock on the night stand. 1:23 am.

Sam, being the concerned brother, got out of bed and went to search for him. He saw a dimmed light in the kitchen. He peeked his head in and saw Dean sitting at the computer with a big smile on his face. Sam raised an eyebrow and smiled. It's been a long time since he's seen a genuine smile on his brothers face. He watched for a few minutes, the smile remained on Dean's face but his reactions seemed endless. His eyes widened, his eyebrows shot up, and Sam swore he saw a little bit of drool. But he knew Dean would deny it until the day he died.

Sam decided to give his brother his privacy for that night. But Sam wanted to know what made his brother smile like that, he knew that Dean would be exhausted enough to forget to clear his history. Sam tip-toed back to the beds and went back to sleep.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam awoke the next morning momentarily forgetting about the previous night. He stretched out his tense muscles and fell back onto the pillow. That's when he remembered what he saw. He looked over to Dean's bed and saw his brother still asleep.

Sam smiled and got out of bed, walking over to the desk and grabbing the laptop. He smirked, Dean forgot to clear history, as expected. His eyes grew wide when he saw what his brother was looking at.

Supernatural Fanfiction

Sam gasped as he scrolled through what Dean had been reading.

Dean and Lisa

Dean and Lydia

Dean and Cassie

Dean and Jo...

Dean and Jo? Sam thought. Didn't Dean only think of Jo as a little sister. Sam clicked on one of them and began reading. "Damn." Sam thought. "Some people really like these two together."

Sam exited out of the fanfic and went to the history again. Sam gasped at what he saw next.

Dean and Bela

Dean and who?!

Bela?!

Looks like Dean's been pretty busy. Sam clicked on another one he saw that Dean had been reading.

Dean and Jo.

Sam began to laugh. "Hey Dean!"

"What is it Sam?" He heard his tired brother call back.

"You want me to save this fanfiction of Jo giving you a lap dance!" Sam now had tears pooling in his eyes.

"Screw you Sam!"

This made Sam laugh harder. "Hey you screwed Jo at the end of it!"

"Shut up!" Dean yelled. "Don't you dare breathe a word to Jo! Not a single word!"

"Don't worry Dean. Your secrets safe with me." Sam smiled.

Dean walked in with a smile of his own. "I've got some dirt on you too Sammy."

Sam's smile fell instantly. "What do you mean?"

Dean's smile grew. "What? You didn't think people wrote about you too?"

Sam quickly went back to the history and began to scroll through. He gasped when he came to one...about him and Ruby. Sam clicked on it. He went into detail about their...four months while Dean was in hell. "Holy crap."

Dean laughed. "I can't say that I'm not...scarred. But I gotta hand it to them. These people are very creative."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Two hours later Dean walked back into the motel room, pie in hand, he found Sam right where he left him. In front of the computer, reading fanfiction. Dean smirked and shook his head. "Think you're addicted Sammy."

Sam looked up. "No, I'm not addicted. This person just writes really good."

Dean walked over and peered over his brothers shoulder. "A Family Torn Asunder?"

"Yeah. Shes a really good writer. But most of her stories, I get injured in." Sam answered.

Dean snickered. "She must not like you to much."

"No she does." Sam answered with a smile. "She just likes, as she puts it "limp/Sam, protective/Dean."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"You know, me getting hurt. And you being caring, protective." Sam answered with a smug grin.

All Sam got in reply was an eye roll.

"She says in her bio, that she loves Sam and Dean, and Jensen and Jared." Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Jensen and Jared?" Dean asked. "Aren't those the two Yahoo's those people thought we were. On the tv show of our lives."

"Yeah." Sam said. "I think so."

"Alright." Dean said pulling up a chair. "Let's read this bad boy. Ok catch me up. Why has our family been torn asunder?"

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Another hour later the brothers had finished reading the fanfiction. "Damn." Dean said. "This girls got some talent!"

"I know." Sam agreed. "You wanna read another?"

"Yeah. What's the next one called?" Dean asked.

Sam scrolled down. "The Lost Son. Apparently we have another brother in it. And Dad is apparently a bitch in it."

By the time they had gotten to the 10th chapter, Dean slammed the laptop down. "Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean yelled angrily. "This is fricken insane!"

"Like I said," Sam reopened the laptop. "She likes limp/Sam, protective/Dean."

"But this-" Dean started. "Sammy-"

"Dean!" Sam said with a smile. "It's just a story. It's not real."

"I know but still." Dean said.

"Can we finish it? I'm curious as to how it ends." Sam asked innocently.

"I don't-" Dean started. Sam brought out the puppy eyes. "Alright fine."

After they finished "The Lost Son" they decided to move on. The next one they read was an alternate ending from when Sam was possessed and attacked Jo.

"Holy crap." Sam and Dean whispered at the same time.

"Alright Sam, we've been looking at ours all day. Let's move on to someone else." Dean said. A smirk grew across Dean's face. "Let's see if we can find some about Cas!"

"Already did." Sam replied.

"Really? Was he with anyone?" Dean asked with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah." Sam said with a small smirk.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Oh you know, just...you." Sam replied nonchalantly.

"Oh that's- wait what?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "It's called Destiel."

"Son of a bitch." Dean whispered. "I'm staying the hell away from that." He said walking out of the room.

"Hey!" Sam called. "Just be happy half the fandom doesn't write about you and the Trickster."

...

A/N: well there you have it! Thanks for reading! And a very special thank you to Cindy123, she is the author of "A Family Torn Asunder" and "The Lost Son". Thank you for allowing me to use your stories in mine. Check hers out if you haven't already.


End file.
